1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasingly developments of the semiconductor industry and related electronic industries, smart phones, notebooks, tablet PC, and digital display devices are all developing toward a more convenient, versatile, and aesthetically appearance direction. When using these products, a display screen is an indispensable interface, wherein, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have become the main stream for display screens. Due to the reason that the LCD panel does not emit light inherently, a backlight module needs to be arranged under the LCD panel, to provide the light necessary for displaying image.
In general, a display requires to be additionally configured with a back plate and a plastic frame on a main frame thereof for assembling the backlight module and the display panel, and be additionally configured with a side frame on the main frame for serving as an exterior component; however, excessive components will increase an overall thickness of the display and causes the border width unable to be effectively reduced, thereby being non-advantageous for a thin, light and narrow-frame design of the display. In addition, the display requires to use an electronic control board to control the display panel, the electronic control panel and the display panel are generally disposed at a same side of the plastic frame, and the electronic control board extends from the display panel towards the side of the display, so that the plastic frame also have to extend towards the side of the display to support the electronic control panel, and thus a border width of the display is increased.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.